


S5E1.2 Джокер отдает долги обществу

by dull_accountant



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dull_accountant/pseuds/dull_accountant
Summary: Джокер выходит из Архкэма новым человеком. Замученный подозрениями, Бэтмен медленно опускается на бэт-дно.





	S5E1.2 Джокер отдает долги обществу

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom DC 2017

1

В Готэме едва стемнело, когда Бэтмен возник на пути Джима Гордона, выходящего из дверей табачного магазина. Комиссар не успел и охнуть от неожиданности, а Бэтмен хмуро кивнул в сторону тщательно заплеванной подворотни.

— Я не нашел вас на обычном месте. Ни в одном из обычных мест. Мне показалось, что вы меня избегаете, комиссар.

Джим Гордон поморщился.

— Вовсе не... а если честно, то да, Бэтмен. Мне не по себе говорить такое, но я умываю руки. Это больше не наше дело: если верить врачам, то Джокера больше нет, а Джек Смит совершенно безвреден.

— Вы не можете действительно верить в это, — ответил Бэтмен тоном человека, у которого разом заболели все зубы, — Очевидно, что это еще одна из его уловок, и, возможно, самая опасная и хитроумная из всех! И достойный комиссар полиции не делает ничего, чтобы предотвратить грядущую катастрофу.

— Не стоит напоминать мне о моем долге, Бэтмен. Я очень хорошо его знаю. Мой долг — защищать жителей Готэма, не выходя за рамки юридических процедур. Джек Смит не будет отпущен на свободу безоговорочно. Ему не позволено покидать пределы города, он получит работу в общественном трудовом центре. Каждую субботу он должен будет встречаться со своим надзирателем. Кроме того, за ним будет установлена неофициальная слежка. Я не понимаю, что... 

Не успел комиссар Гордон моргнуть, как огромная темная тень растворилась в набежавших сумерках. Каждый раз, когда Бэтмену удавалось проделать этот трюк, Джим Гордон чувствовал приближение старости. Он глубоко вздохнул и потянулся за папиросами. Вживленные под кожу полицейские инстинкты подсказывали ему, что Бэтмена он не убедил.

2

— Мастер Брюс! — откашлялся Альфред с самым решительным видом, и Бэтмен обернулся, сжимая маску в руке. — Я полагаю, что Бэтмену не следует появляться среди бела дня у всех на виду без веского на то повода.

— Повод есть, Альфред, — нахмурился Бэтмен. — Я уверен, что Джокер нападет, как только у него появится такая возможность, и сразу же сбежит. И если меня не будет рядом...

— Даже если это так, то ваше громкое появление только спугнет его. Кроме того, у лечебницы Аркхэм сейчас собрался специальный кордон полиции и целый ворох репортеров.

Альфред протянул руку, будто бы ожидая, что Бэтмен вернет ему маску. Как будто он нетерпеливый ребенок, чьи игрушки следует изымать в качестве наказания.

— Я могу отправиться туда как Брюс Уэйн.

— Брюсу Уэйну там точно незачем присутствовать. Вы желаете устроить нездоровую сенсацию?

Бэтмен выдержал длинную, тяжелую паузу, Альфред отвечал ему невозмутимым взглядом.

Поединок воль, как это часто бывало, завершился появлением Робина.

— Мы можем посмотреть репортаж по телевизору. Ну, знаете? Как делают все обычные люди в обычных семьях. 

Камера сфокусировалась на фигуре человека в неприметном сером плаще, вышедшего за ворота больницы.

Бэтмен наклонился вперед, сжимая руки в кулаки. Кучка репортеров, собравшиеся вокруг мужчины, как голуби в ожидании подачки, наперебой пихали свои микрофоны ему в лицо, желая получить свой комментарий. Но тот только вжимал голову в плечи и молчал, пока камера демонстрировала его лишенный выражения и потерянный взгляд, избегавший зрачка объектива. Знакомый Бэтмену полицейский, Дженкинс, без особого успеха пытался загородить новоявленного Джека Смита от разочарованных представителей прессы. 

— Поверить не могу, что он не воспользуется шансом произнести речь, убеждая всех в своей невиновности! — воскликнул Робин, хлопая ладонью по коленке. — Не думал, что увижу когда-нибудь подобное!

— И я готов поверить в то, что это больше не Джокер, сэр, — вторил ему Альфред, — вы только поглядите на него! Бедолага явно хочется оказаться подальше от этих стервятников. 

Бэтмен молчал, вперившись в экран. Увиденное только усилило его подозрения. 

3

Бэтмен с трудом дождался, когда наблюдавший за Джокером офицер полиции скроется за углом, прежде чем спрыгнуть вниз с пожарной лестницы прямо перед лицом самозванца-Смита, который пытался справиться с дверным замком. Тот мигом выронил ключи и поднял руки вверх.

— Пожалуйста, не трогайте меня! — лицо Джокера-Смита исказилось некрасивой гримасой, напомнившей Бэтмену испуганного младенца. Исключительно уродливого младенца с серым, сморщенным лицом. — Я ничего вам не сделал! 

— Что ты задумал, Джокер? — Бэтмен схватил его за лацканы дешевого серого плаща, которые тут же оторвались от резкого рывка. — Я знаю все твои уловки наперечет! Тебе удалось провести всех: и докторов, и полицию, но я знаю тебя как облупленного. 

— У меня нет никаких денег, — заканючил Джокер тоном, которого Бэтмен у него никогда не слышал, — Хотя нет, нет, есть несколько долларов! Забирайте все, что есть!

Джокер вывернул карманы и оттуда выпало несколько мятых купюр. Со звоном покатилась по ступенькам мелочь.

В окне на первом этаже поднялась рама и оттуда высунулась женщина в бигудях с красным разъяренным лицом. 

— Оставь в покое моего постояльца, проклятый изверг, или я сейчас же звоню в полицию! — заверещала она, стуча ладонью по подоконнику. — Люди добрые, что ж это такое творится! 

Бэтмен не спускал взгляда со Смита, но ни на секунду в посеревшем ненакрашенном лице не дернулась злая жилка, а глаза оставались тупыми, испуганными и круглыми, как у теленка. 

— Я ничего вам не сделал... — еще раз пролепетал «Джек Смит», коснувшись щитка брони Бэтмена, словно пытаясь отстранить его от себя, а потом резко отдернул ладонь. Из его левого глаза выкатилась крупная слеза. — Я не знаю, кто я такой, — прошептал он потерянно, и Бэтмен отпустил его, будто обжегшись. Вблизи послышался звук полицейской сирены.

4

Робин с нескрываемым удивлением заглянул Бэтмену за плечо. В углу экрана Бэткомпьютера было открыто системное окно, через которое виднелся небольшой кусок облезлых обоев в желтый горох. 

— Брюс... ты смотришь на эти уродливые обои уже больше сорока минут. Можешь мне объяснить, что в них такого интересного? 

— Это трансляция с жучка, который я оставил на плаще Джокера, — неохотно пояснил Бэтмен. 

— Дай-ка я проясню кое-что для себя. Это обои прихожей в квартирке несчастного Джека Смита, выделенной ему муниципалитетом?

— Именно так, Тим, — ответил Бэтмен лаконично, показывая всем своим видом, что не желает дальнейших расспросов. 

— А прав ли я буду, если скажу, что за последние два месяца Джек Смит не ходил никуда, кроме предписанных ему общественных работ, магазинчика за углом и собственной квартиры? Не считая, конечно, походов к своему офицеру-надзирателю? 

— Он ходит одними и теми же маршрутами, потому что пытается усыпить всеобщую бдительность! — рявкнул Брюс. — Он замышляет что-то действительно ужасное, а вы мне совершенно не помогаете. Так хотя бы не мешайте, — добавил он уже спокойнее, видя ошарашенное выражение лица Тима. — Еще я развесил жучки во всех местах, которые Джокер обыкновенно посещает.

— Смотри, плащ двинулся с места: Смит выходит из дома, — примирительно добавил Робин. Бэтмен сверился с картой, открытой в другом окне.

— Он направляется в людное место! Это рынок! Вот оно!

Уже через десять минут Бэтмен мчался на Бэтмобиле по направлению к главному рынку Готэма. 

— Ну что, теперь вы довольны, мастер Брюс? — спросил Альфред, расстроенно поглядывая на него из-под своих очков для чтения. На утренней передовице красовался заголовок: «Бэтмен нападает на ветерана войны средь бела дня». 

5

Спустя полгода дело Джека Смита было уже почти забыто. Давно успокоились тщетно ждавшие сенсации репортеры. По указанию Джима Гордона встречи Смита с надзирающим офицером Дженкинсом сократились до двух раз в месяц, срок его общественных работ неумолимо истекал, а каталог Готэмской библиотеки, приводимый Смитом в порядок под руководством местной библиотекарши, тридцатипятилетней мисс Симмонс, был почти закончен.

И только Бэтмен неутомимо и методично продолжал отслеживать каждый шаг новой и скучной жизни экс-Джокера, расстраивая Альфреда и весь небольшой круг приближенных к нему людей, которые, каждый на свой лад, пытались его отвлечь. В ответ он только начал их сторониться.

Разумеется, ежедневные патрули Готэма продолжались по расписанию, но всем было очевидно, что именно подтачивает Бэтмена. Альфред сетовал, что мастер Брюс оставляет половину обычной порции нетронутой на тарелке. Тим жаловался Дику, что каждую ночь слышит скрип половиц и звук рояля, сигнализирующий открытие Бэтпещеры. Все чаще Бэтмен засыпал прямо за экраном Бэткомпьютера, пытаясь найти какую-то скрытую последовательность в однообразных перемещениях Джека Смита или углядеть некий алгоритм в просматриваемых им кулинарных шоу. 

Что касается Брюса Уэйна, то он сократил свою социальную жизнь до абсолютного минимума и перестал встречаться с женщинами, что породило целую серию статей с уничижительными заголовками, самый безобидный из которых был «Наследник Уэйнов ушел в затвор». 

Утром 22 сентября Дик Грейсон, решив в очередной раз навестить своего бывшего опекуна и попытаться как-то его ободрить, застал того в гостиной, в халате и с перевернутой чашкой кофе, сжимающим свежий выпуск «Готэм Газетт» так сильно, что его пальцы пробили бумагу и ногти врезались в ладони до крови. На лице Брюса застыло каменное выражение, и он никак не отреагировал на испуганные расспросы Дика, а просто встал и вышел из комнаты, оставив газету валяться на полу. 

Подрагивающими пальцами Дик поднял газету. В углу последней страницы находилось объявление в неприметной рамочке: 

«Джексон Смит и Дженнифер Симмонс с радостью сообщают о своей помолвке. Свадьба состоится через месяц».

6

Дождь все усиливался, и залегший на крыше здания Бэтмен оглушительно чихнул, побеспокоив устроившегося под трубой потрепанного голубя. На третьем этаже здания напротив горел свет. Там отмечало свадьбу небольшое количество гостей, среди которых значились пятидесятилетняя поломойка Готэмской библиотеки Аманда Судейкис, блаженная старушка миссис Элис Симмонс, мать невесты, Джек Смит, новоиспеченная миссис Смит, местный викарий и офицер полиции Дженкинс, находившийся там при исполнении. Собравшиеся мирно поглощали салаты и произносили банальные тосты под звуки второсортного джаза уже на протяжении — Бэтмен в очередной раз поглядел на часы — трех часов двадцати минут.

За это время к нему успела подбежать Бэтгёрл, ловко спрыгнув с крыши по соседству, и ненавязчиво предложить помочь предотвратить ограбление на стыке 37 авеню и 50-й улицы. 

— Сами справитесь, — коротко отвечал Бэтмен, пытаясь найти положение поудобнее, чувствуя, как стык железной крыши впивается ему в бедро и медленно намокает суперпрочное покрытие Бэткостюма.

В тот момент как раз начались танцы, и Дженни успела уже несколько раз наступить на ногу своему мужу, и каждый раз Бэтмен напрягал палец на спусковом крючке винтовки с седативными пулями, но из раза в раз Джек Смит только слабо морщился и продолжал танцевать под песню «Я не могу перестать любить тебя» Рэя Чарльза и умиленные слезы тещи. 

В следующий раз его попытался согнать с наблюдательного поста уже Найтвинг. 

— Брюс, может быть, ты хочешь перекусить?

За два часа созерцания вялый салат из квартиры дома напротив начал казаться Бэтмену аппетитным, и он посмотрел на Дика с одобрением. Все-таки, кое-чем в своей жизни он мог по праву гордиться.

— Для этого тебе придется слезть с крыши, Брюс, — решительно заявил Дик, однако его дешевая попытка шантажа не возымела успеха и, все-таки сжалившись, Найтвинг покорно принес Бэтмену парочку тако.

— Я в порядке. — сказал Бэтмен на прощание, но голос его лишился былой уверенности, и Найтвинг только махнул рукой и, сделав красивое сальто, исчез в спустившихся на Готэм сумерках.

К моменту разрезания торта Бэтмен успел потерять всякую надежду поймать Джокера за руку, впрочем, оживился ненадолго, когда Джек Смит взялся за нож. После десерта Смит встал и произнес вполне заурядную речь жениха, которая ознаменовала окончание праздника. Голос Джокера, знакомый Бэтмену до последней интонации, сквозь наушник звучал однотонно и бессмысленно, как прибой.

— Дорогие друзья! Долгое время я не понимал, кто я, и, как мне говорят, жил страшной жизнью. Я рад, что забыл ее и невероятно счастлив, что готэмцы дали мне возможность начать все с чистого листа. И конечно, в первую очередь я благодарен тебе, моя дорогая Дженни. Обещаю любить тебя, холить и лелеять, насколько того позволяет моя зарплата. 

Гости вежливо рассмеялись, встретили поцелуй новобрачных вялыми овациями и начали расходиться. Видимо, они не отличались особым терпением и были заняты своими делами, в отличие от Бэтмена, который остался на свадьбе до самого конца, притом, что его даже туда не звали. 

7 

Следующие несколько суток после знаменательного события готэмская преступность наслаждалась нежданными каникулами без Бэтмена, безуспешно гадая о причинах его отсутствия, в то время как остальным супергероям приходилось работать в несколько смен. 

Тем временем, в противовес Бэтмену, Брюс Уэйн, будто бы очнувшись от полугодовой спячки, развил бурную деятельность, посещая открытия музеев, выставок и прочие мероприятия, где его, наряженного в белый смокинг и бледного, как дворецкий-зомби из фильмов ужасов, встречали с неизменно изумленными и порой сконфуженными лицами. За три дня миллиардер Уэйн посетил: открытие гаражной выставки современного искусства, сельскохозяйственную выставку, ежесезонную выставку собак, конкурс живописи среди младших учеников Католической школы и, финальным штрихом, чемпионат по кёрлингу. 

В результате случившегося марш-броска он был доставлен домой с малого модного показа осенней коллекции в абсолютно пьяном виде своим дворецким Альфредом Пенниуортом, что, разумеется, не могло не отразиться на передовицах вечерней «Готэм Газетт» и куда более желтых изданий.

В Уэйн-мэноре, после того, как мастеру Уэйну в кровать был доставлен фирменный коктейль Альфреда от похмелья, дворецкий с непривычной прямотой обратился к своему нанимателю:

— Мастер Брюс, мне кажется, с этим пора заканчивать. 

Брюс кивнул, сдаваясь, и под надзором Альфреда деактивировал все следящие за Джеком Смитом устройства, установленные в его квартире и на рабочем месте. 

Все, кроме одного-единственного, которое, спустя шесть месяцев, все еще находилось на лацкане серого плаща Смита. Это была единственная искорка подозрения, которой Бэтмен не позволил затухнуть. 

8

Тем временем чета Смитов отправилась на «медовый уикенд» («медовый месяц» они не могли себе позволить) в комфортабельный отельчик в пригороде Бладхейвена и Бэтмен, пытаясь привести в порядок расстроенные за полгода планы — починку Бэтмобиля, запланированную модернизацию пещеры и необходимый сбор всех его подопечных для восстановления пошатнувшегося авторитета, наконец-то махнул на Смитов рукой. 

В ворохе дел он нет-нет да задумывался о случившемся. Сама мысль до сих пор казалась Бэтмену абсурдной — Джокер, некогда вездесущая константа его жизни, стал событием прошлого. Устаревшей новостью из газеты, которую опустившийся на дно коммивояжер подкладывает под заросшую щеку вместо подушки. Или любовницей-нимфоманкой, чей номер телефона следовало бы давно удалить из списка контактов и чье имя каждый раз ускользало из памяти. На месте Джокера остался только почти незаметный холодок под ложечкой и — Бэтмен мог признаться в этом себе одному — необъяснимое чувство потери. 

Бэтмен, намереваясь наконец закрыть вкладку с видеотрансляцией последнего жучка и с головой окунуться в очередное расследование, удивленно сморгнул. Через мини-объектив, на чуть искаженном помехами изображении показалось наполненное животной паникой простоватое лицо Дженни Симмонс. Бэтмен, не двигаясь, глядел в широко распахнутые глаза, на бесстыдно разодранный верх платья и раскрытый в немом крике рот, и его прошибло потом от страха. Как будто бы он сейчас держал жизнь этой женщины в своих руках. В определенном смысле, так оно и было.

Бэтмен выкручивал руль, пуская Бэтмобиль в невероятные виражи и устроив несколько дтп на дороге. Лицо Дженни Симмонс гнало его вперед, и он мчал, следуя указаниям навигатора, зная заранее, что ни за что не успеет вовремя. Красная точка местонахождения жучка издевательски мигала, не двигаясь с места.

Высадив дверь, Бэтмен вбежал в комнату и застыл. Джек Смит стоял к нему спиной, не двигаясь и никак не отреагировав на грохот. Наклонясь к телу своей жены, распростертому на полу и залитому кровью, Смит вдруг зачерпнул что-то и развернулся к Бэтмену лицом.

На лишенном красок лице Джека Смита горели зеленые глаза Джокера, яркие, как угли. Манерным, до боли знакомым движением Джокер провел длинными пальцами по лицу Джека Смита, прочерчивая красную улыбку, кривоватую, как попытки маленькой девочки выкрасить губы утащенной у матери помадой.

9

— Мастер Брюс, — глаза у Альфреда слезились, покрытые сеткой красных прожилок. Сейчас он выглядел много старше своих лет, — Мне так жаль, — прошептал он. — Я... я не верил вам, я потерял бдительность, я позволил... Я вас предал, и случившаяся трагедия полностью моя вина.

Брюс Уэйн взял в руки морщинистую ладонь Альфреда и заставил себя посмотреть старику в глаза.

— Альфред. Я должен признаться тебе кое в чем. Когда я зашел в эту комнату, и увидел обезображенный труп Дженни Симмонс на полу этого дешевого отеля, и когда я увидел ее убийцу, спокойно стоявшего над своей жертвой, все, что я почувствовал — это огромное, всепоглощающее облегчение.


End file.
